


Save the Day

by Writer18



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Protective Alex Danvers, Space Dad Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz, SuperCorp, f/f - Freeform, supergirl identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer18/pseuds/Writer18
Summary: After Lena finally discovers the real identity of Supergirl, she is left feeling betrayed and heartbroken. Unwilling to cooperate with the DEO or Kara herself, Lena ends up in a dangerous situation. Meanwhile Kara is still reeling at the loss of her friendship with Lena. Can Lena ever bring herself to forgive Kara?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All i have to say is get ready for some serious angst.... (you'll love me for it in the end)
> 
> This story is following on from Lex revealing Karas identity btw
> 
> As always your comments are always welcome!

Kara stands at the balcony of the DEO. She listens to the sirens and business of the traffic below her. She looks out, a lost look in her eyes. With only one person on her mind.  
"I Trusted you" those words pierce through her mind. "I let you in, and you still betrayed me. You're just like everyone else" Kara's eyes are slowly filling with tears now, although she's too caught up in her thoughts to notice. Lena's words have echoed through her head and kept her up all night. "I had to find out through Lex-.."  
"Kara?"  
Kara turns to face the voice beside her. Its Alex.  
"Huh? Oh sorry. I was just.." Kara responds but her face is full of confusion.  
"Come here." Alex says before pulling Kara in tightly for a hug. "Its okay. I know this has been hard on you." Alex is trying her absolute best to comfort Kara. She knows really that Kara should've told Lena a long time ago about her identity. But apart of her blames herself too. She and the rest of the super team were happy to hide this from Lena and didn't once think about the consequences it may have. Alex manages to calm Kara down, although she knows the thoughts and words of Lena are not leaving Kara's mind anytime soon. 

It's been weeks since Kara has seen Lena, she still flies over L Corp and definitely goes to the coffee shop she knows Lena likes way more than she should in hopes of 'accidentally' bumping into the Luthor. But there's no sight of her. Kara knows that it's nothing to be alarmed over as she still see's the dark haired woman on the news weekly, which makes it hurt more because she knows the Luthor is definitely avoiding her. Although Kara can't seem to comprehend the thought of a life without Lena in, she still brings herself to take care of the city. Stopping thefts, pulling children from burning cars, the usual superhero-ey type activities. National City has been quiet for a while now though, almost too quiet... 

Kara swoops into the DEO for her daily brief. She's greeted by J'onn, Alex and Brainy who are already stood around the monitor screens. They all turn to look at her.  
"Is everything ok? Getting some serious negative vibes in here today." Kara asks.  
"Nothing too major, but there is something Supegirl. Take a look at this screen to the left of me. Can you see the red flashing dot?" J'onn asks before awaiting Kara's response.  
"Yeah is that..some sort of?...Kryptonite?" Kara is in awe of the screen. 'It can't be' she thinks to herself. "I'll go investigate, it's a classic abandoned warehouse so hopefully it's just some low life thug trying to cause trouble. Have units on standby in case it is the real deal." Kara announces before turning around and exiting the DEO.

Alex then turns to both J'onn and Brainy.  
"I think I should follow her, if that is what we all think it is. There's only one person on this entire planet smart enough to make it." Alex says with a look of concern.  
"You're right. I'll follow up close behind. Brainy you can stay here and monitor the matter levels." J'onn instructs.  
"Understood." Brainy Responds.  
"And Alex... if the situation is to escalate. I want you on comms directly to Supergirl. We don't want her emotions getting the better of her, especially if Kryptonite is involved." J'onn warns.

Kara lands in the back of the warehouse, it's sparse and silent. She slowly treads her way around large containers and boxes. She looks up at all the shelves, they are populated by masses of files. Then something suddenly gets her attention, a glimmer of light. She cautiously makes her way over to the light before reaching a desk full of lit up screens.  
"What is this...?" She mutters to herself before-  
"Freeze. Hands Behind your back now." A voice demands from behind her. Kara does as instructed although she's not the slightest bit phased. Ready to face the intruder and respond with some sarcastic comment she turns.

And that's when she realized. 

No, it couldn't be..  
"..Lena?" Kara questions, she can't see her face clearly but would recognize her stance from anywhere. Lena then proceeds to step into the light. She then locks eyes with Kara.  
"Supergirl, what an unexpected surprise" Lena responds. Her eyes locked so hard on Kara, she feels like shes staring into her soul. Both women are unable to break the eye contact, who will be the first to make the next move?


	2. A Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena come face to face for the first time since the reveal. Alex and Kara have some well needed sister time. Brainy finds himself in a sticky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always your feedback is appreciated :)

Kara and Lena's eye's were locked. Kara felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest, and although Lena was more composed she knew she felt the same way.  
"Lena...what is going on-" Kara grits between her teeth whilst asking the question before Lena interrupts.  
"No. Stop. You have no right to be here." Lena responds. Her voice sounds lifeless as she stands there pointing a gun at Kara.  
"You know how I feel about this. It's wrong. It doesn't matter whats gone on between us, you know this is wrong." Kara stays focused on Lenas eyes.  
"You of all people don't get to lecture me about what's right and wrong. This is my property, my business. So I suggest you leave." Lena throws the gun to one side before turning to face away from Kara, giving her the opening to leave. Kara falls silent. She's waited for this moment to finally see Lena again. All the thoughts and feelings that have built up all this time. But she can't bring herself to crack, not yet.  
"This isn't you, Lena. And whatever's going on here. If it put's people in danger, it most definitely will become my business." Kara threatens before turning around and flying out.

Kara is zooming through the air, now she knows the type of path Lena has decided to go down. Her upset is starting to feel more like anger.  
"Kara, are you there?" Alex asks.  
"Here. Yeah, I'm here. There's no reason to send a unit into that warehouse right now, but I want to keep tabs on it. I'm sure you've worked out who's at the bottom of this." Kara replies.  
"Yeah well I think this may be something bigger. We'll start an investigation right away. Anyways, are you still coming to mine for pizza night?"  
"Yeah sure, see you at 6."  
"Looking forward to it."

Back at the DEO Alex had already instructed Brainy to carry out a search on Kryptonite traces. Although Lena was a smart woman, she knew how to cover her own tracks.  
"Look I find it hard to believe Lena would suddenly start creating kryptonite just to get personally back at Kara, there has to be another motive here. I want you to go investigate." Alex commands.  
"Investigate? Commander I've run 500 different compatible searches and there's nothing coming up."  
"No I mean an investigation in the field, Brainy. You need to get into L Corp and scope the place out."  
"I'm sorry I don't think I'm hearing this correctly. You want me, a literal alien who's know for his data analyst skills to go undercover? As a human?"  
"Yes Brainy, as a human. Is that too much to ask?"  
"Well no of course not, but why bother me with this when there's like at least 100 mediocre looking humans working in this building right now?"  
"Brainy, you're going. That's an order."  
"Very well, Commander.."

Later that night Kara had gone to Alex's for some well needed sister bonding time. They had already shared a large pizza, fries and a milkshake and were about to watch 'Clueless' (Kara's favorite as a child).  
"Hey Kara can I ask you something? Just sister to sister?" The tone in Alex's voice had noticeably become softer.  
"Sure. You know you can ask me anything." Kara responded.  
"What is it about Lena? I know you were good friends but I, I just feel like this feels very...personal." Alex wanted to play this right.

And that's when it really struck Kara. She knew she had to admit it at some point, the inevitable.

"I guess the truth is...Well it was deeper than friendship. It was love. I've never had a reason to say it before, not even to Lena but I think we both knew it was that. The way we would protect each other no matter what. And now I've lost her trust, her love, her protection...everything." It felt like a weight had slowly lifted for Kara. She was finally saying what was the truth all along. Alex knew what it felt like, to keep your feelings a secret. She looked at Kara with a new sense of understanding. They both hugged before Kara pressed play on the film. 

As the hours went by Alex nor Kara had bothered to check on their phones. As Alex went to search for a new bottle of wine she quickly glanced at her phone. 30 Texts and 2 missed calls from Brainy?! Oh no...  
'Alex, I've found something'  
'OH nO I've really found something-'  
'Alex plz answer ur phone device'  
'S!@# ALEX'  
'OK ALEX I'M TYPING IN CAPS FOR EMPHASIS - ANSWER YOUR PHONE ALREADY!!!'  
A horror struck Alex's face as she scrolled through all the texts before taking a great big gulp of wine. She needed to get Kara out of her apartment without worrying her ASAP...


	3. A Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Brainy are onto something. Meanwhile Lena's life is put at risk (no one is shocked)

Alex pulls up outside L Corp in an undercover police car, driven by Maggie. She pulls her cell out before dialling Brainy "I swear to god you better have found something good and you haven't just dragged me out my house for nothing" Alex threatens. "I'm feeling rather threatened right now actually Commander. Now if you wouldn't mind coming to the back entrance and letting me the hell out of here that would be most convenient" Brainy responds. Although Brainy is of high intelligence unlucky for him he needed Alex's strength to get himself out. Alex successfully reaches Brainy and breaks him out before returning to the car.

"So come on Cluedo, show us what you got" Maggie states as she starts the car.

"I'm not quite sure I'm comfortable disclosing that information with you."

"Brainy, just tell us what you know. This is strictly off record." Alex responds.

"Well, it seems Ms Luthor has been having correspondence with her mother in jail. Well that would be my guess by looking at this shady IP address. Anyway they seem to be talking about some sort of life altering serum. I would guess one of the components of it is Kryptonite."

"So she's been talking with Lillian, not completely unexpected considering she's killed her brother and lost her best friend." Alex says before taking some time to process the information.

"Poor woman is probably at her most vulnerable right now, although that's not an excuse to start doing shady shit" Maggie replies.

"Oh and also, FYI as the youths would say. I've bugged the network she's been using to communicate with Lillan. I know Lenas smart so it may only be a matter of time till she's onto us but at least we have something to work with."

"Nice work Brainy."

Finally after a long day of Luthor family drama Alex is finally able to settle down into bed with Maggie. "Do you think I should tell Kara about Lena?" Alex asked, Maggie can tell when she's stressed. "I mean probably. I can't see this situation ending well for either of them though. The Luthor family drama plus Kara not being able to keep a hold on her emotions. I'm sure the DEO will need Supergirl's help. But the best thing you can probably do right now is investigate but keep it low key. That includes no snooping around L Corp unless absolutely vital." Maggie doesn't want to come across as this being a lecture but she knows what Alex is like, not too far from Kara when it comes to not being able to handle their emotions over the people they love. 

**The Following Day**

Lena is exhausted. She's been up all night working on formulas, stragedy, etc. anything to keep her mind off a certain someone. As she goes into the bathroom to freshen up she stares at her reflection in the mirror. Taking deep breathes. She feels so alone. She reaches for the drawer below and pulls out an image. She stands there staring at it for a while, when tears slowly stream down her face. Once she realises she is in fact crying she pushes the image back into the drawer and slams it shut before wiping away the tears. She then steps into the shower in an attempt to wash away the thoughts in her mind.

She then puts on her heels before having another glance at herself in the mirror, she applies her rogue lipstick before heading out the door. She gets into her car and tells the driver to take her straight to L Corp. She then begins scrolling through her phone, checking socials and replying to emails. After a while she looks up and realises she doesn't seem to recognise the streets she's driving through.

"Excuse me, Greg? I think you may have missed the turning back there." Lena announces but Greg doesn't appear to be responding. "Greg? Are you listening to me?" She asks again. 

No answer.

She then unbuckles her seatbelt before leaning over to open the partition when there she see's she's on course to crash into a massive truck at full speed. As the car edges forward Lena leans over to try and grabs the wheel, but fails. She reaches and reaches but no luck. As her fingertips near the wheel once more she can see the truck getting closer and closes her eyes.

She's prepared herself for this. After all the threats and attempts on her life death can no longer scare her anymore. Although death doesn't call. Instead when she opens her eyes she see's Kara at the end of the bonnet. She's there, of course she is. Lena stares in awe at the blonde haired woman as she grabs the car and moves it to safety.

'Should I get out?' Lena thinks to herself. 'What would I even say to her? No, don't. You have nothing to say to her.' She's convinced herself still to block Kara out. As Lena sits there lost in her thoughts she's pulled back into reality from movement at the door. 

Kara grabs the handle but only lightly pulls the door open. Here goes nothing..

"Are you alright Ms Luthor?" She asks, she hates calling Lena Ms Luthor. It something she would only call Lillian.

Lena takes a moment, she's more shocked at the sight of Kara in her supergirl outfit than she was about her almost near fatal crash.

"I'm fine, yes. You saved me." Lena says. She's too afraid to make eye contact with Kara, it would be too painful and she doesn't know if she would let her mask slip after the last comment.

"Just doing the day job. Although I'm sure a lot of people would be worried if anything were to happen to you." Kara responds. She tried to keep it professional but she wants nothing more than to just hug Lena in this moment and tell her how loved she is.

"Yes well I wouldn't be so sure of that, not many people stick to their word nowadays. Now if you would excuse me I have a company to run." Lena replies before stepping out and becoming inches away from Karas face. Their eyes meet and they follow each other as Lena slowly walks off, leaving Kara alone.

"Alex, someone's trying to threaten Lena's life again. Will this woman ever catch a break?"  
"I know I've just seen you on the news, good job btw. I think we may know who it is. Come to the DEO and we'll fill you in."  
"Copy that, I'm on my way" And with that Kara leaps into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always your comments are always welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Any feedback on the story would be appreciated!  
> So i hope you enjoyed this, I'm going to try and make this into a bit of a story. I do love my angst but don't worry I think we've all had enough queerbaiting so there will be a positive outcome.


End file.
